


Cool for the Summer

by GoodJanet



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drinking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no one Sam trusts more than Al. There's no one Al loves more than Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrincessOfPirates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/gifts).



> For princeofpirates who wanted "Cool for the Summer" + their first sexual encounters together

We’re hiding in a broom closet like a couple of kids, and I’m pretty sure Al is drunk. He’s been very affectionate tonight. I guess I should’ve expected this sort of behavior from him for my homecoming though.

“Why’re we in here, Al?”

Al laughs and presents a bottle from the inside of his jacket.

“Oh jeez, Al.”

He pats me on the shoulder, and I gasp. I know it’s only been a few hours, but it’s still so weird to be able to feel him.

Suddenly, Al’s uncapping the bottle and sitting against the wall, and I quickly join him. He takes a long drink before passing it to me. I take a swig and choke a little. He thumps my back until it passes.

“Thanks,” I rasp.

I open my mouth to say more after taking a breath, but all of a sudden Al kissing me, long and hard. As with any unexpected kiss, I move back a fraction. For all that Al talks about his women and wives, he certainly seemed to enjoy kissing me too…

“Are we—are we _really_ doing this?” I ask.

Al’s hands creep up under my shirt, which I guess answers that question. I open my mouth again to tell him that this is a bad idea, but he takes the opportunity to grab my face and kiss me. I’d never admit it to him, for fear of inflating his ego, but it’s obvious that kissing is how he hooks his girlfriends into being wives. 

Al presses me up again the wall of the closet we’re hiding in—and yes, I see the irony—and I’m almost okay with it until he slips me his tongue.

“What are you doing?” I ask, pushing him away.

From the hurt look on Al’s face, I’ve really screwed up this time.

“I, ah, just thought we could try something new, Sam.”

I can’t find the words to express how I feel. Everything feels so mixed up. I like Al. I love him, even. His kisses feel good too. But I don’t understand why he’s doing this with me. How long has he felt this way without me knowing?

“You wanted to kiss me?”

Al sighs and pulls out a cigar. He’s probably not supposed to smoke here, but I don’t stop him.

“Kid,” he finally says. “Every time I put one of these in my mouth while we were on a leap, I was imagining that it was your little leaper.”

He pops his cigar into his mouth and takes a long drag, leering at me slightly. It makes me feel very warm, though that might just be the liquor I’m currently ingesting.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Al repeats.

“Well, I can keep a secret; can you?” I ask.

Al smiles widely.

“I knew you’d come around, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s gotta be close to ninety degrees in the house. And of course it’s been hot ever since Al’s air conditioner went on the fritz. The past few times I’ve gone over for dinner, it’s been too hot to do much other than eat and take a long nap next to each other with the ceiling fan on high.

As we’re laying there, Al turns on his side and starts kissing me. And normally, I’m not bothered by this. Not anymore. We’ve had some good, long talks about what we want. But this time, I’m already sweaty, and when Al lays against me, I feel even sweatier. Even this little exertion makes me pant.

“How is this turning you on?” I ask.

Al looks down.

“You turn me on. What can I say?”

He presses up against me, deliberately this time, and I moan. I want to feel what Al’s feeling, but I’m too tired, too hot, and too thirsty.

“I’m sorry, Al, but I don’t think it’s gonna happen tonight.”

“Aw, that’s okay, baby.”

He kisses me on the forehead and holds my hand until we both finally fall asleep.

I wake up with the sun, just like I did as a boy on the farm, and go to find Al’s toolbox. I’m finally fed up and decide that if I can build a time machine, then I can fix an A/C. It takes me a good while, but the sound of it kicking back on is a blessing.

I walk back inside just in time to see Al rushing down the stairs in his pajamas.

“Looks like we’re cool for the summer,” I say.

This time when Al kisses me, I definitely feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s something that I wanna try, Sam.”

I lick my lips. With Al, that could be anything. I remember him finding the English professor’s sex closet, and hope Al’s not going to suggest anything with leather or latex.

“What?”

His hand sneaks down to my crotch, and he watches me closely as he pulls down my zipper and undoes my fly. We’ve given each other handjobs before—I blush at the memories—so I know it isn’t that.

When he moves from his close position next to me to kneeling on the floor, I suddenly get the picture.

“Oh boy.”

He puts his hands on my knees with a timid grin. Normally Al is free with every lurid detail about who’s done and what he’s done with them, so it warms my heart to know he’s trying to reign that in to make me more comfortable.

“Don’t be scared, Sam.”

“I’m not scared.”

From the look he shoots me, I can tell I responded too quickly. I’m not “scared” exactly. More nervous to bring things to a new level.

“You’ve had a blowjob before, haven’t you, kid?”

“Al!” I say, blushing red. “I’m thirty-six years old. What do you take me for?”

“A prude,” he says.

Honestly, even though I’d normally kill him for teasing me so much, it’s actually helping me calm down. It’s familiar territory for us.

I try very hard to remind myself of that as he takes me in his mouth.

For the first time since I’ve known him, Al Calavicci keeps his words to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Al’s been real good with being the one to take initiative in our relationship, but I don’t want him to think I’m not willing to try.

After a shopping trip to some stores I can’t say I’ve been to prior to today, I get myself ready and head down for dinner.

(Did I mention we were doing a trial run of living together?)

“Sam!” Al calls. “Spaghetti’s almost ready.”

“I’m ready too,” I say.

Al turns around and nearly drops the bowl of sauce he’s holding.

I’m guessing that’s in reaction to my new outfit. I had remembered how much he liked Samantha’s outfits, so I did my best to replicate one of them. I went with the pink dress with the bows since it was the simplest to get into and out of. I even did the “wet lip” look that Al was gushing over. I felt kind of silly at the store trying on clothes, worried he wouldn’t like it, but his reaction assuages my fears. 

“Wh-what is this?” Al asks.

I smile wide. Al only ever got this speechless on leaps when we were around women he got the hots for. I take it as a compliment.

“I just wanna have some fun with you.”

Al is only mildly disappointed that the spaghetti was too burnt to consume by the time we find the energy to get back to it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Al,” I say, breathing heavy. “Al.”

He slips another finger inside me, and I breathe through the pain of being stretched open.

“Shhh, easy, kid. I know what I’m doing.”

He puts more lube on my ass and on his fingers and presses them into and out of me slowly. It’s driving me crazy with pain and pleasure and the worry that something was going to go wrong. That I’d say or do something stupid that would make Al leave.

Suddenly, the fingers are gone, and I hear Al tearing open a condom. I swallow hard. Gotta breathe. Breathing is good. I peek down the bed and watch Al put lube on himself too.

“Oh boy.”

“Sam,” Al says with a chuckle.

Oh good. He heard me.

“Sam, it’s gonna be fine. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“Got a taste for cherries, huh?”

Al laughs again, and that makes me laugh a little too. I want to do this, but really does feel like my first time all over again. Only, I love Al and this’ll probably last more than two minutes.

“Just yours, my dear.”

He smothers me with kisses again. There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do; that’s what he’s always told me. Whatever hang ups or fears he’s had in the past have vanished since we started getting serious, and I’d like to reciprocate. I just want the two of us to be able to do this together, safely and happily.

Inch by inch, he parts my legs and settles between them. All the while talking to me and kissing me, telling me how perfect and beautiful I am. It makes my heart feel full.

Just after he enters me, just when I’m kissing the breath out of him, I say, “I think I love you.”

Al's eyes light up, and suddenly he's kissing me again.

"Jesus, I love you too."

Al spends the rest of the night showing me just how much.


End file.
